The purpose of this contract is to fund new, innovative research training program(s) that (1) attract increased numbers of underrepresented undergraduates into Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics (STEM) fields and increase the (2) graduation rates and (3) percentage of these students who pursue graduate study in STEM fields.